Love rivals
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Wulfric seems to have the day off. Pyro isn't giving him any jobs, so he decided to walk around Deedstown. However, he soon realizes something; he isn't the only one into Midnight. There's also another werewolf after her affections. And he isn't going to let that puppy around her.


**I think it's about time I finally addressed this. Enjoy. :p**

 **P.S. I hope I portray Wulfric here. I had to think of how he'd approach this.**

* * *

Wulfric sighed a little as he walked amongst Deedstown, not knowing quite what to do. Pyro hadn't needed his help for anything today, or as of late as a matter of fact, and he wasn't all too sure what to do with himself. He couldn't just sit around Nerezza and do nothing though, he needed to do something. He was so bored it wasn't even funny.

Maybe he could find Batty and give him a tough time. He'd lost track of the vamp once he was found by that shadow vamp, as some how the shadow vamps aura seemed to hide the others. Maybe it was because that guy was "powerful". According to Pyrp he was at least...

Wulfric sighed a little, starting to bore himself. Seriously, here he was in town to entertain himself, and he was wasting his time thinking about some shadow vamp. Sure he admittedly felt bad for the guy, being cursed into being someone else's slave, but oh well. Not like he knew the guy personally anyway.

Mind drifing once more, he began to wonder about that girl, Midnight. He hadn't seen her in a bit. He... kind of wanted to see her again. She was, well... beautiful. And tough at the same time! She wasn't quite like any other girl he'd met. She stood out. Shone amongst the rest. A rare gem in the world. Surely he could make her his. Who wouldn't like him, after all? He was awesome.

Smirking he turned a corner. And finding both a pleasant, and an infuriating sight. The pleasant, being the girl he had just thought about was now in sight. The infuriating... there was a guy walking with her. A werewolf, of royal blood it seemed. A wolf with a freckle face and a long, puffy tail. A wolf... that kiiiinda looked like a child. Or at least younger than he probably was.

Midnight was laughing and giggling over something this wolf had said, and the wolf... was smiling bright, a slight blush on his face, tail wagging a mile a minute. It quickly registering with Wulfric that, this wolf- this MUTT... was in love with Midnight. It was clearly written on his face.

That dog seriously thought that he could just do this?! To just waltz up to Midnight and try and date her?! No! No, not if HE had anything to say about it! He would NOT let this puppy put the moves to HIS Midnight!

The last straw came by when he found Midnight actually hugging the wolf, a warm smile spreading the pups face. He couldn't take this anymore! No puppy faced werewolf was going to win the heart of Middy if HE could help it! Quickly he rushed over to the pair, smiling widely in an attempt to be "friendly".

" Well hey there Middy! "

Wulfric said "warmly", finding the pair releasing their hug and turning to him.

" I'm sorry, is this "puppy" here giving you trouble at all? "

The royal wolf glared before closing his eyes, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Smiling warmly and turning to Midnight, asking gently.

" Say. Do you know this... "pleasant", werewolf here? "

... Ok, he'd at least give the twerp points for an "attempt" to be civil. Midnight sighed a little, turning to him and saying gently.

" Jake, this is... Wulfric. Wulfric, Jake. "

So, Jake was his name. Grinning, strained though, held his hand out.

" Pleasure... "

Jake blinked, slowly taking his hand.

" Erm... l-like wise, Wulfric. "

Now having the others hand, Wulfric practically instinctively tightened his grip to a near crushing level. Jake cringed before narrowing his eyes into a glare, grinning forcibly before, fighting back. Tightening his grip as well, in more strength and it truly CRUSHED Wulfrics hand.

Wulfric pulled away, holding his hand now, amazed that the other held such strength there. Yet he tried to remain composed, turning to Midnight.

" Anyway. Say Middy, how's about we ditch the puppy here and go have a nice date ourselves? "

" Excuse me? "

Midnight asked, looking shocked. Jake, soon just as annoyed.

" Hey, we were kind of on a walk buddy! Buzz off! "

" Oh, just a walk? I take it you're just her... "best friend". Stuck in the friend zone forever. "

Jake growled, a bit dog like really, before grinning and saying coldly.

" At least she's giving me a chance buddy. Tell me, does she even give you time during the days? Or, has she ever slapped you? There's no way she'd fall for someone like you! "

Oooh! This mutt was just BEGGING for an a** kicking now! Who did he think he was?!

" W-well! Why would she fall for you?! You look like a 5 year old! "

" Hah! At least I don't look like a goth! "

" Thats your come back?! Hah! At least I'm awesome! You're probably a loser! "

" A loser who has a lot of friends! How made do you have buddy?! One?! "

" Seriously, what makes you think-! "

" Hey... "

Jake muttered, the sudden drop of severity throwing Wulfric off a good deal. The prince began looking around, saying lowly.

" Where'd Midnight go...? "

Wulfric began looking around, finding Midnight had actually walked off. Left while they were fighting. He hadn't even noticed her leave...

" ... Well. Ya blew it. "

Jake said lowly, causing a nerve to snap. Wulfric spun around, shouting out.

" Oh, I blew it?! You were the one who-! "

" THERE you are! "

Wulfric jumped mildly, turning around and finding Pyro hopping out of the dark portal.

" Where have you been?! Come on, I need you in Nerezza! "

" You work for Pyro? "

Jake said lowly, eyes lowering and slowly shaking his head.

" You moron. Well, your a dead dog walking. Have a nice life. "

As the pup walked off, Wulfric was about to retaliate when Pyro roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the portal. Though, Wulfric swore, if he saw that "Jake" around HIS Midnight again, he'd strike him down. He would not lose to that... that... "puppy".

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. I'm proud of myself, personally. I got a lot done today. :)**


End file.
